The Other Side of Me
by Doggielover123
Summary: Elsa isn't your typical teenager, she was born with a curse that would last for a lifetime. This curse was rare and lucky for Elsa she had the curse which was the werewolf curse. Elsa attends to a new high school and bumps into a redhead named Anna and becomes friends. Until one day Elsa saves Anna from her abusive boyfriend Hans. The two girls becomes more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to my story. This is my first attempt in Elsanna story so just take it easy on me. I'm trying to enhance my writing skills by writing stories and reading other great stories out there. They will be no smut/lemons scene in this story at all. They will be some kisses here and there and some swearing in this story. I'm taking this story slow. I'm rating this story M just to be safe. I don't own Frozen but Disney does. Let's get on with this story!**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* was the sound of annoying alarm that filled in the typical size bedroom. "Urgggggghh" said a feminine figure that had platinum blonde hair and was sprawled on her queen size bed. She pulled her luscious light blue cotton blanket over her head to avoid the sound of the alarm clock. "Elsa!" a yelling voice in the house. "Urgh" Elsa got up and stretched her arms and yawned in process. "First day in a new school" Elsa mumbled to herself. She slowly got out of her comfy queen size bed and turned off the alarm clock on her phone then to the bathroom.

She had her own bathroom, so she could sing all she wants and not be interrupted by her mom. Elsa loved to sing since she was young. She joined choir in middle school in 6th grade. She tried out for many solos and most of the time she got the role. Many girls got jealous and a few gave her the mean look. While others cheer for her, at her old high school she was in the varsity women choir. Every girl in that choir saw her as a leader or a role model. This will be her sixth year doing choir. Elsa made it to her spacious bathroom. She turned on the light in her bathroom. She looks at herself in the medium size mirror. Elsa was a tall teen standing at "5, 9" with lovely platinum hair in tangles and icy blues eyes. Her pj consisted of short pants or gym shorts and a loose tank top. Elsa lazily grabbed her toothbrush in her right hand and in her left hand was toothpaste. She gently squeezes the toothpaste on her toothbrush and brushed away.

After Elsa had brushed her lovely pearly white teeth, she left the bathroom and to her closet. "Hmmm" Elsa putted her hand under her chin and taps her finger across her pale cheek while figuring out what to wear. Elsa decided to wear a simple red and black flannel plaid button up with a white tee and dark blue skinny jeans with chocolate brown combat boots. She brought the clothes to the bathroom and rested it on the marble countertop. She strolls out and to her mahogany drawers to get a pair of thin plain white socks, light blue undies and a pure white bra with pink polka dots.

Elsa then grabs her Iphone 5s white that laid on the smooth rich surface of the mahogany drawers. She strides back to her bathroom with the necessary items in her hands. She places them on the counter, then bends down and opens the cabinet. Elsa found her favorite vanilla scented lotion, and perfume from Victoria's Secret and grabs it, then rested it on the counter. She also found her Dove deodorant, Olay All day Moisturizer Face lotion, and her hair comb, and then place it on the counter.

Elsa then grabs her Iphone and pressed the home button. She then types in her password and the phone had unlocked. She opens her music app and presses a random song in her list. She places her phone on the counter as it started to play a song. Elsa strips off her clothes and placed it on the counter. The mirror revealed a nude pale Elsa. Elsa quickly grabbed her undies and slid them on and clipped the bra. She didn't like to show people her body because she was self- reserve of herself.

She then putted on her favorite vanilla scented lotion and perfume, then her deodorant. After she did all of basic needs, she then started to actually get dressed. She grabbed the white tee and putted her arms through the sleeves opening then came the head opening. After she successfully putted on her white tee, her favorite song came on and had to sings.

"Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?"

"Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?"

Elsa paused her singing and grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans. Then putted her feet in the opening of the jean, she then started to jump while pulling the jeans. This was the everyday struggle of putting on skinny jeans that every girl faced. Elsa then continued her singing.

"Am I wrong?"

"For thinking that we could be something for real?"

"Now am I wrong?"

"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"

Elsa was victorious putting the dark blue skinny jeans. These jeans hugged her legs perfectly just the way she like it. Elsa then grabbed the red and black flannel plaid button up shirt and puts it on. She slid her arms through the button up sleeves. She pulled her hair out of the button up the seemed to cling on the button up. She left the flannel plaid unbutton with the white tee to be seen. She rolled the sleeves to her elbow and fixes the collar of the button up. Elsa then smoothes the button up; she then putted on the white socks. Her favorite song was about to end with a few lines left.

"Now am I wrong?"

"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?'

"But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel"

"Trying to reach the things that I can't see"

After she was satisfied how the button up looked, she started to comb her luscious thick platinum blonde lock to free the tangles. After her hair seemed to be tangled free, she started to French braid her hair. Elsa loved to braid her hair in many ways when she was young because her mom used to be a hair stylist and always putted her hair in a braid of some sort. She knew how French braid like the back of her hand, so she could be consider as a pro in French braids. Her other favorite song came on and the urge to sing it was strong, while halfway in her French braid.

"What would I do without you smart mouth?"

"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out"

"You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down"

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"I'm on your magical mystery ride"

"And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"

"My head's under water"

"But I'm breathing fire"

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

Elsa had finished her French braid and use a hair tie to the end of the braid to fasten it. She pushed her bangs back to the back of the head to create a messy look but, it did look pretty too. She rested the French braid on her left shoulder. Elsa checked herself out in the mirror for any mistakes before she left the bathroom; she wanted to get a good first impression at school. She honestly really didn't need any make up in general; she already looks pretty or sexy as hell that's what other student said at her old school.

As she was satisfied with her look, she started to clean up the bathroom. She putted the perfume, lotion, deodorant, face lotion back in the bathrooms cabinet neatly. The song slowed down and came to the end with two lines left. Elsa softly sang the last two lines.

"I give you all of me"

"And you give me all of you"

The next song that played on her Iphone relates to her so much it was very emotional to her. Elsa pauses her cleaning and just sing.

"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold"

"And the saints we see, are all made of gold"

"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail"

"Are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale"

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you"

"But with the beast inside, there's norewhere we can hide"

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed"

"This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come"

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes"

Elsa stands up and faces the mirror and continues to sing.

"It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide"

Elsa slowly notices her eye's darkening into different shade of blue. Elsa's iris color was like a sapphire blue now. She continued to sing.

"Don't get too close, it's dark inside"

"It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide"

Elsa's iris color appears to be navy blue shade. The beast inside wanted to unleash itself and show it wasn't afraid of anything but, Elsa turned into the beast couples days. Her emotion was still at peaked and she didn't want to endure the pain of transforming into it again. She didn't want to shred her new clothing just yet.

Elsa's iris color slowly returns to its normal icy blue state. She started to clean the bathroom and pick up her sleeping clothes and other mess. She folded her clothing and placed it on the charcoal gray office chair. She threw the other mess in the trash can in the bathroom. She turned off the light in the bathroom while clutching her phone in her right hand.

She turned off her music that was playing on her phone. Elsa grabbed her cute olive drab color crossbody messenger bag that had three front compartments and had two side pockets it was leaning on the walls of her room. She opened the main compartments to make sure she had everything like journals, extra notebook paper, pencils, pens, folders, and her gym clothes for athletics. Once she got everything, she grabbed her messenger and placed it on her right shoulder and was still clutching her phone. Elsa left her room and was walking to the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother. "Hey, Elsa are you ready for school?" her mom said eagerly. Her mom had dirty blonde that reached to her mid back; she had hazel eyes. She was shorter than Elsa by three of four inches. She was Elsa adopted mother and adopted little Elsa when she was six year old. Her mother was nurse at a local hospital that was only few miles away from the house. Her mother is still an independent mother who didn't need any man in her life.

"Urgh, not really mom" she placed her bag on the marble kitchen island. Elsa opens the fridge and look for her lunch bag and a water bottle. "Found it" Elsa whispered to herself. She puts it in her messenger bag and closed the fridge with her foot. "Well have fun at school anyway, Elsa" said her mom. "I will try to have fun at school" Her mother suddenly drew a quick breath and placed her hand on her chest. "What happen mom?" Elsa glances at her mom and had a worried expression. "I forget to let Roxy in the house" her mother said and walked towards the backyard door and opens it. A large dog trotted in the house and had tan/black fur on its body. It had large ears that stood straight up; it also had a bushy tail. Roxy was a confident and intelligent two year German shepherd that protected this house. Roxy walk towards to Elsa, she then sat close to Elsa's feet and whined to Elsa that she wanted to be petted. Elsa bended down to pet Roxy on her fluffy head. "Roxy, when I come home from school I will walk you to the park that sounds fun right Roxy" Elsa told the German shepherd. Roxy let out a playful bark to Elsa. "Bye, Roxy" Elsa gather her things and putted it in her bag and gave Roxy a last pet on her head. She putted her messenger bag on her right shoulder. Elsa walks to the laundry room. When she made it in; she then walk towards the shoe rack. She grabbed her chocolate brown combats boot and zips it up and tied it in a nice bow. Elsa swings the car key on her left hand index finger and walk towards the main exit of the house.

"Bye, Mom" she said. "Bye Elsa" her mom replied back. She opens the door and gently closes the door; she heard a faint sound on the other side of the door that meant her mom had locked the door. Elsa strolls to her car that was parked in front of the house. A 2013 white Ford Fusion that her mom bought her for her nineteenth birthday which was a couple week ago. She unlocks the car with the key and opens the driver's seat door. She got in and placed her messenger bag on the passenger seat and closes the driver's seat door. She inserts the key in the key ignition and the car started to run. Elsa then drove off and to Arendelle High.

**How was my story good or okay? Updates might be slow but might be long chapters. The three songs I used were Am I wrong by Nico and Vinz, All of me by John Legend, and Demons by Imagine Dragons. Please review and follow this story. Bye and see you at the next update. -Doggielover123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! I appreciate the readers who followed and favorite this story; you guys are amazing in many ways. *High-fives them* I got over 300 views on this story. Here's chapter 2 and please enjoy! I don't own Frozen but, Disney does. I just own the plot of the story. **

Arendelle High was a few miles away from her house so it wasn't a long drive to. Elsa turned on the radio to make car ride less tranquility. As she turned on the radio a song had filled in the car.

*Lyrics Ahead*

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep

Dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on

It gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear, a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She closed her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she she'd fly

And dreamed para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

La, la, la, la

La, la, la

So lying underneath those stormy skies

She said oh-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

I know the sun must set to rise

This could para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

This could para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

This could para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

*Lyrics End*

Once the song had ended, Elsa arrived at Arendelle High a perfect timing you could say. The biggest problem was that it was arduous to find a parking spot. Arendelle High served many students. Arendelle High is known for the best education and the high percentage rates of passing the A.C.T. and S.A.T. test.

Once Elsa had found a parking spot which seemed to look like miles away from the campus, she turned off the ignition. She grabbed her olive drab color crossbody messenger bag with her right hand and had the car keys in the other. She opened the driver's seat door and walks out with her messenger bag on her right shoulder; she closed the door with her free hand.

Elsa then locked the car with a press of a button and walked off. She placed the car keys in the main compartment which had a mini zip up compartment inside. She gripped the messenger bag strap with her right hand while her left hand was free to roam the world. Elsa silently walks to the school and the parking lot was quietude. This parking lot felt like it could be a set for a horror movie with Elsa as the main protagonist.

The walk to Arendelle High seemed to be slow for her because she didn't have any company it was just silence. She made it to the front entrance of the Arendelle High; she saw other student walking from the left and right side of the building and was also heading to the entrance. Students were chit-chatting to their friends while Elsa was forever alone well not technically; she made friends while on the tour of the school with the office aids. Both of her friends were office aids and guided her around the school. Their names were Kristoff, and Olaf. Kristoff seemed to be obsessed with reindeers and claims he has one as a pet. Olaf greets new students in quotes "Hi, everyone I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

So at least she had someone to talk to at lunch and never be forever alone. Once she made it to the front entrance door; she opened door for other students and for herself. Elsa was well mannered and was ladylike on special occasion. 'Rude' Elsa thought as she entered the school, she opens the door for students they didn't even say thank you or even give her eye contact to her they were just chit-chatting to their friends.

Elsa knew her schedule like it was on top of her head. Her first period was PAP English, then History or PAP Arendelle Monarchy, and next was varsity women's choir. Elsa tried out for the varsity women's choir on the day that Elsa and her mom tour the school and it was the beginning of the school year on a September. The last class for the day was athletics. As Elsa loved to read; she went to the library, the library was enormous with shelves and more shelves of book for Elsa to read. Elsa was bookworm and this will be her hangout/alone time for her, books were like her friends.

Elsa strides to the library computer and seek for a book that she wanted. Elsa was in the mood of getting a teen romance book. Over 200 searches had appeared on the computer screen; she clicked on the first one that pops up. The summary for the first book seemed to be bland for her taste of romance novels. The second book summary looked enjoyable to read. The book was about two teenage girls who had feeling for each other but, one of the girls was in popular crowd, and other one was an outcast and was constantly bullied and abuse by the popular crowd. Until one day the outcast saved a popular girl from her abusive boyfriend and their love bloom by Julia Adwin, Saving Her.

Lucky they had only one left to checkout, Elsa looked at the label of the book that tells where it was located in the huge library. It read 'F. JAD' on the computer screen, Elsa looked for the fiction selves which were along the walls of the library. Elsa trotted to the fiction shelves and made sure not trip on people backpack that rested on the tiles floor. The fiction books were alphabetical from left to right. Elsa looked for the letter J and walked to the right still searching for the letter J. Elsa didn't pay attention where she was walking and bumped into someone and their book spilled all over the tiles floor. Elsa was shocked and collected all of the books that were sprawled all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry that I bump into" Elsa said to the female who had teal eyes and had strawberry blonde in two pigtails that rested on her shoulder; she had one lock of hair that was platinum blonde. She was a four of three inches shorter than her. She had a red necklace card holder that said in bold letter "Library aid "that was around her neck. She wore a white hoodie with dark blue straight jeans with black converse. Once Elsa faced the female figure with the books in her hands; she then gave it back to the owner.

"No, No I'm sorry that I bumped into you with many books in my hands, I knew I shouldn't take to many book, I'm a very clumsy person in fact, I never saw you before, are you a new student at Arendelle High, I'm a senior and my name is Anna, Anna Summer, I'm a library aid for 1st period even though it's not clearly first period, I should stop rambling it's my bad habit of mine and I bet I'm embarrassing you aren't I "Anna said and had glued her lip shut, her face was slightly red due to the embarrassment.

Elsa giggles at Anna's rambling which seemed to be cute to her. Elsa glanced at Anna's eyes and the first thing that pop up in her head was 'Damn, her eyes are so gorgeous and her pigtails are so damn cute' Elsa thought. "Well, I'm sorry that I should watch where I'm walking, I'm a new student at Arendelle High, I'm a senior as well, I'm Elsa, Elsa Vander" Elsa replied back.

"Well, do you need help looking for a book since I'm a library aid" Anna told Elsa. Anna placed the books she was carrying and placed it on top of a shorter shelf. "No, it's okay Anna I can find my own book" Elsa replied. "But I insist, it's my fault that I bump into you with many books in my hands "The library aid suggested. "Fine" Elsa said in defeat. "What's the name of the book?" "Saving Her by Julia Adwin." "You're choosing a lesbian teen romance story aren't you" Anna said teasingly to Elsa. "Yeah, why?" Elsa face was slightly red. "It's a great book in fact, I read it many times and besides I'm bisexual anyway, are you bisexual, Elsa you don't have to answer if it's too personal" Anna replied back.

'I have a chance to be in a relationship with her. Yes! Yes!. I have a chance to be with her' Elsa thought. "It's okay, I'm a lesbian" Anna made and 'oh' face and motioned Elsa to followed her. Elsa followed Anna liked a lost puppy with no clue where to go. They walked a few ft. away where they started. Anna bended down and squinted her eyes to get a better look at the books. "Found it" Anna told Elsa. Anna handed Elsa the book. The book was in good condition with no scratches or rips in it. Anna once again motioned Elsa to follow her and to the library desk to check out the book.

Once they made it to the library desk "Elsa, type in your id number on the keypad and hand me your book" Anna motioned Elsa to where was the keypad. Elsa handed the book to Anna while Elsa type in her six digit id in the keypad and pressed enter. Anna scanned the book bar-code with a scan gun and opened the book to the way back that had slip with random dates and she grabbed a rubber stamp and stamped the book's slip. She then closes the book. "The book is due on September, 16 on a Monday which is two weeks away. Anna was about to hand Elsa the book but, was interrupted by a male voice. "Hey, babe" said male figure who gave Anna a kiss on her cheek. He had auburn hair and had sideburns. He had green eyes and was clearly taller than Elsa by five or six inches.

"Hey, Hans what are you doing here in the library?" Anna said questioningly to Hans. "Just to visit my lovely and beautiful Anna" Hans said sweetly. "Aww, thank you Hans" Elsa was awkwardly standing there and thought 'Anna this better not be your boyfriend you're mine. You're mine Anna; I'll win your heart somehow. Hans's looks like a douchebag with those fucking sideburns and clearly uses to much Axe cologne' Elsa scrunched her nose from the Axe cologne that filled through her nostrils.

"Ahem" Elsa said and caught the attention of Hans and Anna. Anna had a shock face. "I'm so sorry, Elsa" "Here's your book and I want you to meet Hans Westerguard my boyfriend" Anna handed Elsa her book. Elsa putted her book in her messenger bag. 'Fuck, now I have to try to win her heart somehow' Elsa thought. "Hans, this is my new friend Elsa Vander; she's a new student at Arendelle High and also a senior just like us" Anna said. "Nice to meet you, Elsa" said Hans. "It's nice to meet you too, Hans" Elsa replied back to Hans.

One of the library teacher released the students to their class and school was about to start in eight minutes with spare time to talk to a friend or use the bathroom. "Bye, babe" and gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed out. "Bye, Hans"Anna said dreamily. Anna rested her elbows on the desk with her palm of her hand holding her head while staring at Hans. "Bye, Anna I hope I have a class with you" "Bye, Elsa"

Elsa exited out of the library and to her first class which was PAP English with Ms. Clark. Elsa had heard that Ms. Clark was a fun and outgoing young teacher. Elsa walked in the crowded hallways with senior students stopping in the middle of the hallways just to talk to their friends. This was one of Elsa pet peeve at school that bugged her so much. 'There are students who actually really care about school like me and want to get in class in time' Elsa thought and wanted to say that to the group of seniors who blocked the hallways but, that might cause a fight or a argument that Elsa didn't wanted to be a part of.

Elsa managed to get through the crowded hallways and made it in one piece. She almost trip in the hallways and was relieved that she didn't face plant to the floor and would be embarrassing. Elsa entered in the classroom and was greeted by Ms. Clark; she had dirty blonde hair that reached to her mid back. She had dark blue eyes and appeared to be shorter then her but, she was taller than Anna. She wore a long plain white sleeved sweater with a colorful scarf in a double loop with dark blue skinny and a light brown rider's boot that stopped to her knees.

"You must be a new student and your name is Elsa right" Ms. Clark said questioningly. "Yes" Elsa replied back. "Okay, at least I remember your name; you will sit behind of Sven, Sven can you raised your hand and we have SSR everyday for fifteen minutes of class, do you have a library book with you?" "Yes I do have a library book" Elsa responded. Sven's hand then was raised. Elsa walked to the empty desk that was located behind of Sven and was the second row closer to the door; she placed her messenger on the floor which leaned against the leg of the desk. The bell ring which had meant that school had begun.

**The song I used was Paradise from Coldplay and Happy late Fourth of July. I was planning to update this story tomorrow but, I had time today to work on it. Elsa met Anna in the library strange right. Elsa seems to be mad in this chapter a bit. Please review, favorite, and follow this story. See you at the next update!**

**-Doggielover123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and I welcome you to chapter 3 of The Other Side of Me. I'm using italics for Elsa's thoughts now. I got over 1000 views and got many followers and got some reviews from a user, guest and a guest named Skye for both of the chapters. I had updated the summary a bit and it looks much better. Thank you for the review! I don't own Frozen but, Disney does. Let's get on the story!**

**Guest: Thank you for your criticism! I'll try to make Elsa's werewolf thought more flowy and easier to read. **

**Skye: Elsa would have to be possessive of Anna, because since Elsa has a werewolf nature. Once a werewolf had found a mate they will do anything for them to win their heart. Werewolf would put themselves in danger while protecting their true love.**

The bell had ringed which signaled that school has started. Ms. Clark had shut the door. She strides to her desk and said "Right now is SSR time for fifteen minutes of class" "Take out your book from your backpack and start reading it" Ms. Clark was on her laptop probably taking attendance.

Elsa opens the main compartment of her messenger bag and grabbed her book that Anna found for her. They had a fun moment together but, her fucking douchebag boyfriend Hans had interrupt them. Elsa opens the book and went to the first chapter of the story.

XXXXX Five Minutes Later XXXXX

Elsa had read a few pages of the book and they were introducing the main character and the setting. Elsa wasn't really focused on the book because she was thinking of that redhead named Anna. Anna was so damn cute with those pigtails and her gorgeous turquoise eyes that Elsa couldn't resist. Elsa thought many ways to get rid of Hans but, most of them were of her killing him which was pretty extreme. She also thought how to win Anna's heart but, her mind was blank. Anna and Hans were like the perfect happy go lucky couple with no problems.

Elsa fiddles with the end of her braid while reading the book.

XXXXX Ten Minute Later XXXXX

SSR time was over; Elsa placed her book in her olive drab color messenger bag. She unzips her pencil bag and grabbed a bright green mechanical pencil; she placed it on the right side of her desk. She zips up her pencil bag and closed her messenger bag. Elsa straightens her back and sat straight up in her desk.

Ms. Clark strides to the front of her classroom with a stack of paper that rested on her left arm. She passed the papers to each row "The paper that I'm passing out to you is an easy project that I expect every student to turn it in. This project will help me know my students better with a series of question that will ask your favorite movie, song, app, food, candy, soda, etc. After you answer all of the questions you have to either draw or print your answers and put it in a nice and creative booklet. You would be able to work this in class for today and tomorrow and probably the next day. It will be due on September 9th which is seven days away or next Monday."

Ms. Clark completed the task of passing out paper to every row of her students; she walked back to her desk and opens her laptop and starts typing on the keyboard.

Elsa scans through the questions carefully. She starts with the first question out of the twenty questions. The first question read 'Favorite season.' _Winter_ Elsa thought; her favorite season was winter because she was immune to the cold somehow. She also loves to build a snowman and have snowball fight with the local neighborhood. Elsa was the best of the best when it comes to snowball fights; she was nicknamed 'The Snow Queen or The Ice Queen' and kids always challenge her to a snowball fight and suffer a big defeat. Some kids became frighten of her arduous nature. The best thing about winter is that Elsa could sit on the couch with a thick and silky blanket that was wrapped around her and have a cup of hot cocoa while watching a Christmas related movie.

Elsa wrote her answer to the right of the first question. She moves next to the next question and it read 'Favorite song.' The song that popped into her head was _A Sky Full of Star by Coldplay_. She wrote the answer down and moved to the next one. It said 'Favorite color' _Icy Blue _Elsa swiftly thought.

She moved on the next question and it read 'Favorite Sport' _Archery _Elsa was a big fan of archery and joined her local archery team at her old high school in her freshman year. She was one of the best girl archers at her high school and bought her own bow instead using the school's bows which were at the edge of being broken. She had many trophies from many competitions that were on her drawers gathering a layer of dust.

XXXXX Ninety Minutes Later XXXXX

PAP English had ended, Ms. Clark had release them and reminded the students about the project. Elsa walked out of the classroom and to her homeroom class which was a few classrooms away from her first period. Once again the senior hallway was crowded and Elsa manages to get through the overcrowded hallways. Elsa was clenching the strap of her messenger bag so it won't fall off her shoulder from the crowded hallways.

Elsa made it to the front door of her homeroom class. Elsa glanced at a sign board that hung on a polished gray nail. The sign board was to the right of the entrance; it read 'Ms. Lynnette, AP and Regular Calculus Class' Elsa entered the class and saw a few students at their respectful desk. The student had their heads buried through a book and probably was a social outcast or had no friends to talk to. Elsa walked towards to the teacher's desk, Ms. Lynnette was probably in her thirties with jet black hair that stopped to her collar bones and had dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

"Ms. Lynnette" Elsa stood in front of her desk. Ms. Lynnette tilts her head upward and was facing Elsa. "You must be a new student for my homeroom class. Is your name Elsa right correct me if I'm wrong?" Ms. Lynnette said questioningly. "You're correct, my name is Elsa." Elsa replied back. "What was your question you needed to ask me? "Where do I sit" Ms. Lynnette grab a plastic pure white binder that was located at her left corner of her desk. She opens the binder and flips to a page that had a badly drawing of the seating chart for homeroom. Ms. Lynnette studied the seating searching for Elsa name somewhere on the seating chart.

Elsa stood in front of Ms. Lynnette desk awkwardly and started to play with her braid. Students were filling the classroom one by one and seating at their respectful desk. As more students came in the volume level had rise dramatically. "Found it" The teacher slides the binder the other way to show Elsa where her desk was located. Elsa's desk was located on the last vertical row that was close to the teacher's desk and it was second to last desk on the row.

"Thank you" Elsa told to the teacher. "You're welcome" Ms. Lynnette replied back. Elsa saunter to her desk and carefully not to trip on students' backpack that rested on the glossy and well cleaned charcoal gray tiles. Elsa sat down on her assign seat; she rested her olive drab color messenger bag on the polished charcoal gray tiles. Elsa decided to waste her time by looking at the cheesy posters that every teacher seemed to put for decoration.

XXXXX Five Minutes Later XXXXX

The bell ring which signaled that homeroom period had started. The volume level had slowly died down after the bell had ranged. The announcement had started immediately after the bell had ring. The announcement was about club meeting and local news about their school. After the announcement had died down, Elsa decided to read her book. She opens the main compartment of her messenger and got hold of her book and placed it on her desk. Elsa saw other students reading a book or doing their forgotten homework. She closes her messenger bag and opens the book where she left off.

XXXXX Thirty Minutes Later XXXXX

Homeroom had ended and Ms. Lynnette had released them to their second period. Elsa second period class was PAP Arendelle Monarchy class with Ms. Luna. Elsa exits her homeroom class and walk through the congested hallways, Ms. Luna class was a few doors away from her homeroom. Elsa managed to get through the overpopulated senior hallways. She saw Ms. Luna at the doorway and was greeting every student that entered her classroom. Ms. Luna looked to be in her twenties with chocolate brown hair that stopped to her mid back with blue/gray eyes and was the same height as Elsa.

Elsa walks to her next class and was greeted by Ms. Luna. "Hello, my name is Ms. Luna and you're a new student at Arendelle High and name is Elsa right. "Yes" Elsa answered. "You sit right behind…. A girl with strawberry blonde hair that has her hair in two pigtails and is wearing a white hoodie" Ms. Luna explained where Elsa assign seat was. "Do you know where your assign seat is, Elsa?" Ms. Luna said questioningly. "Yes" Elsa replied back.

_I get to sit right behind Anna; we could talk to each other and not get interrupted by her douchebag boyfriend Hans. And dreamily stare at her beautiful gorgeous turquoise eyes. Let's hope he's not in this class._

Elsa tranquility walks in the classroom and to her desk. She made it to her desk silently like a ninja in disguise and Anna's eyes were glued to the phone screen. Her eye was never off the phone screen and Elsa saw Anna's tongue poking out to the side. Elsa placed her olive drab color messenger bag on the shiny charcoal gray tiles.

_Hmm…. Since Anna doesn't know I'm here, let's scare the shit out of her._

Elsa gripped the corners of her desk and leaned closer to Anna's ear. In her best eerie voice Elsa could do and said "Hey, Anna" in Anna's ear. Anna flinch, she dropped her phone in process and her head flew backwards; it aimed at Elsa's forehead. It left a mark on Elsa's forehead; Elsa rubs her sore spot on her forehead. Anna turned around in her desk to find the attacker and glared at her attacker angrily. Her expression softens when she saw Elsa was the attacker.

"Oh, hi Elsa I'm glad you're in this class with me. You my only friend in this class and never scare me like that again or else" Anna said threateningly trying to keep a straight face, but giggles escape from her mouth. "I'm scared" Elsa said in a sarcasm way. Elsa putted her hands in front her which meant I surrender. "You better be scared, I strike fear in every enemy's heart" Elsa and Anna was in a fit of giggles for a good three minutes. Other students stare at them like they were weirdo while others just continue what they were doing.

The bell ring which meant that second period had started and Anna and Elsa was calm, cool, and collected. Ms. Luna had shut the door close and walks to the front of her class. Luna opens her laptop and does attendance. The class was silent and the only thing to be heard was the clicking of the mouse on the laptop. Ms. Luna had a stacked of paper on her left forearm and pass it to all of the students by row. "I'm passing out notes and make sure your pencil is sharp and ready to go. Make sure you follow along with the presentation I'm about to give you."

Elsa opens her messenger bag main compartment and grabbed her pencil bag. She unzips her pencil bag and grabs the light green mechanical pencil, she placed it on her desk and zips her pencil bag and placed it in her messenger bag. Elsa straightens her back and had her pencil in her right hand and was ready to write notes.

**That's the end of Chapter 3 my fellow readers. I'm sorry for my long update because I was busy last week and hardly got anytime to type this. I can't believe that school is almost here just a month of summer left. I saw back to school commercials couple days ago. Please review, follow, and favorite this story!**

**-Doggielover123**


End file.
